Z Nation, Wild At Heart
by Leblwolf
Summary: Lue, a young Shifter finds herself with her long lost mate on a trip to take Murphy to California. Along the way they will struggle with the tasks before them and lose people close to them. Can they deal with the costs of being in a group? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know what to do, so I ran. The feeling of wind in my fur as I ran down the highway was like nothing I've ever felt before. My paws smacked the tarmac, and I could hear my laboured breath in my ears. The sun was blazing down and I had no idea where to go, my fur was slick with sweat and my paws hurt from running. I saw a tree no so far ahead.

I reached the tree in no time, an sat down in the shade. I stretched as my bones slowly started to shift back into human form, my thick grey fur switched with smooth pale skin. My once sharp teeth slowly changed back to normal and I was sat once again in my dirty clothes. I tucked my short blonde hair behind my ear and reached into my bag, which had been strapped to my back, and pull out a protein bar. I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes for a moment.

About half an hour later I heard the sound of a car, I grabbed my stuff and started walking, whoever was driving that car was ether good or bad, and I didn't want to hang about to find out. I got about a mile down the road when a car drove by, it was a Ford F-350 with a small group of people in it. They slowed down as they pasted my but didn't stop.

I looked into the bed of the car, there was three people in it. A man with blonde hair, a woman with dark brown wavy hair, and a young man, who looked about 18. I sniffed the air and froze. The boy looked at me, then tapped on the side of the truck for them to stop. He jumped out of it and the person who was driving, a woman with black/brown hair stepped out, she pointed her gun at me but I didn't bother with her. The boy started walking towards me and I dropped my stuff, he started to run towards me and I did the same to him. We met in the middle and crashed into each other in a bone crushing hug. We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, until he broke the silence. "I'm so glad your okay!" He said, pushing me back to get a good look at me.

"You too!" I said, walking a circle around him, "I can't believe I found you."

He smiled, "Guys! It's okay, you can put the guns down! I know her!" He shouted, the group behind him slowly put there guns down and one by one came over to meet me.

"Hello.." I say shyly.

"Everyone, this is Lue, my girlfriend." He says, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Girlfriend?" The woman with the brown wavy hair asks, he brow furrowed in confusion. He nods and tells me the names of the people in the group. The man with blonde hair was called Mack, and his girlfriend Addie, stood next to him, her short red hair messy for killing Z's. The woman with the brown wavy hair was called Cassandra, and the woman with the black/brown hair was the leader of the group called Warren. In the car were two men, a old man with white hair and a beard waved at me and Warren told me his name was Doc, he wasn't a real doctor but he was the best they had. And the man sat next to him was Murphy, who had apparently been bitten and survived, who wound have known?

Doc stepped out of the car and whistled, "This your girlfriend kid?" Tommy, who still had his arm around my waist nodded. The man looked shock, but let out a laugh "Well kid, good to know." He said before walking off.

Warren said I was apart of the group now, and I told her how, me and Tommy were W-Wolfs, and how we were people who could turn into wolves willingly apart from when it was a full moon, because then we had no choice. Warren told us it was fine, as long as we didn't bite anyone and we laughed. We told her about how we got split up at the start of the apocalypse almost three years ago. She told us she was glad we found each other, before telling everyone it was time to find a safe place to stay the night.

"10k! The red head, Addie, shouted from the other side of the truck. I saw Tommy's head turned I gave him a funny look, "You left your gun on my bag again!" She continued. Tommy ran over and took him gun, and then ran back to me. I jumped into the bed of the car and he did too.

"10k?" I asked, giving a funny look.

He sighed, "It's how many Z's I plan to kill... It's also my name now, so please don't call me Tommy in front of them, I really don't want them to know..." He whispered. I looked at him and rested my head on his arm.

"Don't worry, I won't" I smiled at him and he placed a kiss on my forehead, smiling at me.

Not long after we set off to find a safe place for the night...


	2. Chapter 2

**So as I forgot to do this for the first chapter, I DO NOT OWN Z NATION OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS! :3**

After a while of driving Warren pulled the van over and we jumped out. I sniffed the air, something about this place didn't smell right. I looked over at 10k and he looked the same, something bad was going to happen, and we knew it. "Umm... Warren," I said, looking around nervously "I think we should find a different place to stay.." Warren looked at me funnily.

"This place looks fine to me." She said, motioning around with her arm. I looked at the ground and walked off towards 10k. He looked at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't like it here.." I whispered.

"My ether." He said, resting his head atop of mine.

The small petrol station we had found was off somehow, both me and 10k could sense something was wrong with the place. We were sitting in the front of the building, eating some uncooked beans and making small talk when I heard a noise. I looked over at 10k but he mustn't have heard it because he continued talking to Cassandra.

I stood up, "I heard a noise, I'll be right back." I informed them. 10k stood to follow me but I shook my head, he slowly sat back down, and continued listening to Cassandra talk him head off.

I stepped outside into the cool night breeze. Looking around I saw nothing out of place, apart from a small trail of blood leading to one of the fuel pumps. Thinking it was a zombie, I followed the trail, not wanting it to notice us and hurt someone. I was about to turn check behind the pump when a rag was placed over my mouth. I struggled and thrashed about, landing a hard kick on the person behind me. A figure in black ran at me and helped the person with the rag hold me down. I thought for as long as I could, but soon everything turned black.

I awoke in a poorly lit room with a chain around my left ankle. I pulled at it, hoping to get it off. It didn't budge. I tried turning into a wolf, but as my leg was chained it just hurt me and I had to stop. I sat there for a while, not saying anything and not moving. The door to the room opened and a man stepped in. He was fairly large and wore a bullet proof vest. "I see your awake." He said looking down at me. I didn't move. "Not talking huh?" He kneeled down and grabbed my chin. I whimpered and tried to move away. He smelt like a wolf, I froze up in fear. "Listen to me." He said pulling my head forwards. "I'm sorry for being so rough, I'm _Vasquez, I'm going to help you out of here" He whispered into my ear. I looked at him shocked. I didn't know what to say, one minuet he was acting like he was going to kill me and the next he was saying he was here to save my life._

 _"O-Okay?" I whispered._

 _"I'll come back for you at midnight," He said, "I'll tell you the plan then." He said, letting go of my chin and walking out..._

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always I DO NOT OWN Z NATION OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS!**

I started to doze off, my head lolling to the side. I was awoken as a large man walked into the room, thinking it was Vasquez I looked up. I cried out in pain as a fist made contact with the side of my face. The man grabbed my hair, pulling my face forward as he kicked me in the stomach. I whimpered, blood dripping from my bust lip. He kicked me to the floor, I half expected another kick. But was surprised when nothing happened. I looked up to see Vasquez holding a bloody knife, the man dead at his feet. He bent down and removed the chain from my ankle. I muttered a 'Thank you' as he lifted me up and carried me out of the room. We walked down a empty hall. Blood stains covered the floor and I whimpered in his arms. He looked at me, "Its okay." He muttered as he carried me out of the now empty building.

It was dark when we made it outside, my wolf eyes could see better than humans so the dark didn't really bother me. It didn't seem to bother Vasquez ether as he was half wolf like me. He put me down and stood up. I panicked, thinking he was going to leave me here. He let out a loud howl. I listened as a howl came back in response. I knew that howl...

"Lue!" I heard 10k shout as he ran towards me.

"10k!" I shouted, trying to stand up, only to fall back down again. He caught me and wrapped his arms around me. I cried as I buried my head into his chest, as he rocked me back and forth.

"Guys... I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, be we need to go." Said Vasquez. 10k helped me stand and went over to Vasquez.

"Thank you." Said 10k as he looked at Vasquez. Vasquez nodded in response and we took off towards the woods, me in 10ks arms as we ran.

 **Sorry this is so short, I'm going through some stuff at the moment and I might not upload for a while. Please dont forget to Review, Fav, and Follow! Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im sorry about this one, its really short, but as I said, I have some things going on right now so the chapters may come in late. As always I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM Z NATION OR AND OF ITS CHARCTERS!**

Warren led us to the car and we hopped in, Cassandra, Vasquez, Doc, Warren and Murphy in the front and Me, 10k, Addie and Mack in the bed of the car. 10k had his arms wrapped protectively around me, and I saw Addie smiling. He kept nuzzling into my neck, as he tried to get as close to me as possible.

After about half an hour of driving Warren pulled the car over so Doc could take a look at my wounds. One side of my face was swollen and my ankle has dark purple bruises around it. Apart from that I was okay. The whole time Doc was checking on me, 10k had his arms around me growling if anyone got too close. He got really aggressive toward Vasquez at one point so I flicked him on the nose which made him whimper.

We found a small house on the edge of a small wood and Warren said we were staying there for the night. There were three rooms, two with double beds and one with a single bed. Warren and Cassandra took one of the double beds, and Mack and Addie took the other. Murphy took the couch and Doc slept in a large comfy chair next to him. Vasquez said he wanted to sleep in the bath and no one objected. After sleeping arraignments where done me and 10k where left with the single bed. We had offered to sleep on the floor, but because of how badly I was beaten up Warren said we should take one of the bed, so we picked the smallest one.

We ate so canned beans and headed off to bed, Doc had the first watch so we bided him good night and left. I got into bed and pulled the covers up to my neck. A minute later 10k came in and got in next to me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as I fell into a deep slumber...

 **Thanks for reading please dont forget to Follow, Fav, and Review**


End file.
